Jean-Luc Cano
Jean-Luc Carradines Cano is a Writer and Director working on Life is Strange for DONTNOD Entertainment and as a writer since 2009. He wrote the original story of Life is Strange and is as writer responsible for DONTNOD-developed Life is Strange related installments, the original Life is Strange (2015), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (2018) and Life is Strange 2 (2018). He worked on the original Life is Strange as Cinematic Director, Motion Capture Director and previously worked on Remember Me as Director and Writer. Career Cano has writing experience in various fields including comics, cartoons, film, video games and, early in his career, journalism. In 2004, Cano directed the French film The Snail. From 2008 to 2011, Cano worked for the publisher Editons Soleil and wrote four book volumes, including the first volume of and volume three to five of . In 2008, Cano started to work for Dontnod Entertainment and created their first game, Remember Me, as part of the narrative team, cinematic director and motion capture director. From 2009 to 2011, he wrote the script for two cartoon series that were aired on the French channel "Canal+ Family", and ("My Robot and Me"). From 2012 to 2013, Cano wrote the script for season two to four of the French TV show . In early 2013, Cano started his work on Life is Strange as part of a small team of around fifteen people working on the prototype of the game.Edouard Caplain on the Art Behind Life Is Strange (February 9, 2016) TBC In 2013, he also worked as a writer on the second volume of the comic Elric. Next to his work as motion capture director on Dontnod Entertainment's Life is Strange, he assisted OSome Studio in directing the motion capture for the game White Night from 2013 to 2014 as well as the studio Parallel Studio in creating Dark Days in 2016. Since January 2016, Cano has been working on the second season of the Life is Strange franchise and its spin-off game, The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Trivia * Cano grew up in Montpellier, France and currently lives in Paris. * In Episode 2 of Life is Strange, Chloe and Max re-enact the railroad scene from the coming of age film Stand by Me. Cano confirmed the reference on Facebook adding that it's one of his favorite films. * Cano is a fan of the singer . * Cano is apparently nonreligious. In his Facebook info about religious views, he stated "Fuck religions". * On July 27, 2015, Cano put a rainbow filter on his profile picture to celebrate the decision of the U.S. Supreme Court to legalize same-sex marriage nationwide. * On Facebook, his favorite quote is listed as: "What do you think about French Rock'n'Roll ?" - "It's like English wine..." (John Lennon). He evidently likes John Lennon, which could also explain the John Lennon quote at the beginning of Life is Strange's first episode "Chrysalis", "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." * He is apparently a big fan. He quotes Stephen King's on his Facebook About information: "I do not kill with my gun. He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart." There are several Stephen King references throughout Life is Strange. During a CNC conference about realism in videogames that was held in June 2015, Cano confirmed that Stephen King's work was a source of inspiration in the creation of the game's plot and its universe.Le réel dans le jeu vidéo : représentation et expérience (June 27, 2015) * Cano is a member of the biggest Life is Strange fan group on Facebook. * Cano has a brother who he used to fight with a lot when they were young. His personal experiences as a brother influenced the relationship between Sean and Daniel in Life is Strange 2. Co-Writer Michel Koch said in an interview: "We wanted Sean to have a somewhat difficult relationship at the start of the game where - he wasn't bullying, but there's this tension, this fighting between brothers. But, it has to be the right balance so it doesn't feel obnoxious or the player doesn't like Sean."Why Life is Strange 2 is ditching Arcadia Bay for its radically different roadtrip (August 21, 2018) Gallery August 22 2018 Gamescom.jpg|Jean-Luc Cano, Raoul Barbet and Michel Koch at Gamescom 2018.DÉCOUVREZ NOTRE INTERVIEW DES DÉVELOPPEURS DE LIFE IS STRANGE 2 (August 26, 2018) Videos Arcadia Baes Live Life is Strange 2 with Jean Luc Cano Interviews * Jean-Luc Cano Talks Life is Strange (January 12, 2016) * Life is Strange team talk fan theories, that season finale and more (April 18, 2016) * The hidden GENIUS behind LIFE IS STRANGE - "The Story's Behind" (October 24, 2016) * TBC * EGX Panel: Arcadia Baes Live (September 22, 2018) * Life is Strange 2 explores adolescence and the bond between brothers (October 3, 2018) * The Journey So Far... Life is Strange 2 (February 28, 2019) * Life is Strange 2’s creators talk choice, and why there isn’t a ‘right’ way to play (March 13, 2019) * San Diego Comic Con 2019 (July 20, 2019) * Co-creative director Raoul Barbet and lead writer Jean-Luc Cano discuss the series' educational themes, its personal inspirations and politicians placing the blame for mass shootings on their medium: "Video games don’t make people violent, our society creates the violence." (August 22, 2019) External Links * IMDb * MobyGames * LinkedIn * Play Time Agence * Facebook References ru:Жан-Люк Кано Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Crew (Season 1) Category:Crew (Season 2) Category:Captain Spirit Category:DONTNOD Entertainment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2